thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Duane
"What, is this some kind of Zombies Roleplay game kinda thing?" Duane was a Player during Week 16 of The Reaper's Game. Get ready for a song nerd, Shibuya. Appearance Duane is 5' 7" and has tan skin, fluffy black hair with white-dyed tips, bright green eyes under thick black eyebrows, and one heck of a winning smile. Duane can be found wearing sweater vests and bowties with any number of colorful denim pants. He has a single faux-diamond stud earring on his left ear. If he doesn't have his usual outfits, he's in some manner of colorful, eclectic clothing. He has good skin and is lean muscled with some abs. (69% charm yo). Personality Duane is a natural leader, and a talented song artist, who has a tendency to sometimes think he's better than everyone else. However, he knows being compassionate and sympathetic to everyone's plights makes for a good leader. And he has witnessed people without this quality, leaving others to hurt without help. Duane wants to be someone people follow because they look up to and respect him, not because they fear him. And he wants to do all he can to help people in need. Should he lose his compassion for others, he would be just like the people he renounced....Or worse. ++ Philanthropic, Charming, Compassionate, Good Singer oo Ostensibly laid-back --Vain, Mildly skeptical, Paradoxically-low sense of self worth Other personality notes: * He owns a little bluetooth cube speaker that he uses to play music from his phone. * Duane will often sing when he feels moved by strong emotions of any kind. It's how he processes his thoughts and feelings. * Uses watashi pronouns due to his Japanese education being mostly formal. May learn or pick up boku? * He'll often switch to English when stressed or greatly emotional. * Definitely sings in the shower + bathroom + kitchen; using loofahs, brushes, and any manner of kitchen utensil as microphones. * loves sheep * a little bit of a dumbass * Hides his anxiety through his vanity History Pre-Game edit this kid exists now, one day before Day 0. Duane immediately clicked with Kafu, met Arita + Masque, met Kagami and got the bomb dropped on him. Yvonne and Tsumugi both caused him to physically dissociate and he slunk out afterward. He met up again with Arita later, along with Chihiro and Tatsuya. They all went to Tatsuya's shop and had some soup. Charles came in later and mentioned Ribbonshades. Thanks base Charles for giving Duane a place to sleep. Week 16 Day 0 Duane, Takuto, and Maximilian helped complete the first wall for Tsumugi. Today we found out kids that Duane is canonically bad at drawing. He had a pretty fun jam session singing "Pompeii" with Max on drum beats, Masque on backup vocal, and Masato on air guitar, while Rayn and Takuto fought drones. He noticed Arita frustrated with artist block and tried to offer help and cheer her up with some light flirting. She didn't take it all too well, and when he pointed it out, she stormed off. By the end of the day, he's regained some of his charm and usual stride after the shock of death and the Game bombshell, but he's wary of the Reapers as a whole. Duane's starting pinset is: #031 Love Me Tether, #099 Izanami, #109 Hot Gaze, #533 Heart Beat Day 1 Duane woke up at Ribbonshades and sang some morning songs. As Arita and Maximilian came in to make an amazing breakfast of Raisin Bran, Max offered himself up as a Partner candidate and Duane gladly accepted! They decided to form a "band" and named it Precious Metals. Outside, he witnessed with others a dude that got dragged into his own shadow. Lovely!! o n o;;; --then a cool dude with a drink cooler was giving away drinks and Duane picked up a Capri Sun for himself and Max. (Insert mission things here-- THEY HAD A BANGIN FIGHT YO) Day 2 Duane woke up in Ribbonshades to Arita phasing in with Masque, with the help of Kagami. He hung out with Arita and attempted to help her make breakfast. They had a little moment of bonding when she offered him her comb to help tame his wild bed head. (INSERT MISSION THINGS HHHH) Day 3 scrEECHING NOISES??? HALLELUJAH IT'S ARANEING MEN??!! LMAO Werewolf (I need to catch up sobs;;;) Day 4 SPA DAY 69% CHARM, BATTLE, HOT TUB, BRO FOUND HIS BRO,,, THE BOIS ARE BACK Day 5 EDIT Day 6 EDIT, YA BOI IS FEELING THINGS (tm) Day 7 EDIT, YA BOI IS FEELING THINGS (tm) CONTINUED Post Week 16 Immediately following the ceremony, Duane had a crisis as he watched Max start to learn to fly, something he knew he wanted in his soul-- despite his personal misgivings about if he chose the Reaper path. He walked off on his own to get some space, and lightly rebuffed Max when his partner tried to follow him. Duane made his way to a relatively quiet area of the city, and sung his feelings out to "Top of the World" by Greek Fire. Even though his partner offered him a place to stay, Duane opted to go off on his own while he considered the choice he had. Duane ended up at Ribbonshades, where Jean was cleaning up after hours. Duane vented his conflicting to Jean regarding the Week and the choice to reincarnate or become a Reaper--including his reservations about being in near proximity to Max, who Duane believed would sway his decision too much out of Duane's desire to have what Max kept and gained. Jean offered for Duane to stay with him, instead, for the time being and also gave him opportunities for further insight into a Reaper choice. On Thursday, August 22nd, Duane went to the Memorial one last time before he made his ultimate choice and sang "Cough Syrup" as he anguished. The next day, he contacted Jean to inform him. Duane revealed that despite everything he knew the UG offered him--that Duane wanted so badly--he didn't think he would be able to give up his previous life for it. Jean comforted Duane and said he was proud of Duane's mature choice. Jean subsequently made dinner of curry katsudon on Duane's suggestion for something more Japanese in cuisine, since he'd only had sushi. Duane was reincarnated the following day, Saturday August 24th. Currently, he's well into his high school transfer program, and happens to attend the same school as Jean's kid and pseudo-kid--Amaryllis and Kogasa. They both got to know him a little bit during his choice-grace-period, and he appreciates their support and friendship as he's going through such a tough transition. Duane helps at Ribbonshades after school to show his appreciation for Carel and Jean for everything. Relationships Kafu a cool dude with a cooler cafe Masque a frail dude who's pretty cool and likes his singing Arita a judgmental girl but one who clearly cares about Masque. She's not bad! And very cute. Kagami Tsurugi Kagami was the one to break it to Duane he was dead for real. rip Yvonne "officer" Reaper. from Marseille. seems nice. French. Tsugumi d-dragon? from Sapporo. shark teeth. rather scary. Chihiro a cool girl! very cute. 10/10 very nice. Tatsuya a cool Reaper who has cool soups in his shop Charles a cool guy who gave him a place to stay in Ribbonshades. Murakamo the tutorial reaper, rather intimidating person. with guns. yikes. Takuto a cool porble boi who lent him paper for a wall during d0. Rayn a kinda salty gloomy kid. maybe he'll lighten up soon. Maximillian nice drums. PARTNER! WE IN A BAND YO! Masato did some cool air guitaring man Tohru This week's GM. Duane witnessed him getting pulled into his own shadow which was...weird. seems like a cool enough guy at least, he doesn't wanna kill anyone. Tobio an energetic Player, and Takuto's partner. gotta admire his gusto despite his clear naivety. Minako A COOL DUDE! Atsuya (Seamus) a cool reaper + MY BRO'S BRO!?!! RAMs a sweet dude who's a little strange but very generous. gave out free drinks! Jean musical composer of a whole city?!!! and a cool dude?? nice. (Dad???) Tabitha a cool Reaper girl whose Game involved collector's cards to help calm the GM down. interesting. she seems nice Brendan Colm Duane's older brother, and the source of many of Duane's insecurities about himself. Brendan left when Duane was 12 years old, and at that point he'd become very much an arch-enemy. By the time Duane got to middle school, Brendan had changed from someone Duane was close to, to someone who acted like he was better than everyone else. Brendan once punched Duane in the face. After Duane finished 6th grade, Brendan abandoned him and their parents and struck off on his own. Duane's parents still see Brendan as a prince, and Duane feels like he's trapped in Brendan's shadow even when he's not around. (The Matt Bomer "Cooper Anderson" to Duane's Darren Criss "Blaine Anderson") Ciara Colm Duane's baby sister (2-4 y/o?), whom he loves very much, despite losing needed care and attention from his parents after she was born. He wants to be a better big brother to her than Brendan was for him. Ultimately, it was this thought that he would be doing the same thing (pretty much) to her that Brendan did to him that convinced him not to Reaper. The thought that he would be just as bad as Brendan, even though his UG existence was everything he wanted, convinced him that reincarnation was the right choice. She has curly dark hair and blue-green eyes. Trivia Battle Style * Duane's natural psyche is/was his voice/music. He channeled that psyche through various objects, including his phone (which became a hand microphone, mic stand, or a headset mic), his little bluetooth cube speaker (which grew to various larger shapes and sizes, to the max of stadium amp speaker size), and a UG-oriented flamethrower (which became a megaphone with flame and musical note motifs). He may also have some level of fire ability paired with his song. His speaker in battle felt the music in his Soul, and it would accordingly play it for Duane to sing along with. When Duane got hit, the music would stop like a record scratch. When Duane stopped singing, the music would continue with an impromptu instrumental interlude to the music. Duane's attacks often manifested either like visible sound pulses/waves or physical musical notes. * He performed 2 Fusion attacks with Max: ** (Day 6) Storm of Fire and Ice Music Notes ** (Day 7) Burning Cold Phoenix of Music (set to "The Phoenix" by Fall Out Boy) Pokemon-Related Trivia * Duane is 100000% a Wooloo, regardless of what Wooloo evolves into * Duane's (main??) team would be Audino (starter) (mega), Ampharos, Wooloo (evo or single), Exploud, Primarina, Noivern ** His Exploud would be named "Speaker" to mirror his TRG psyche. It started small, like a Whismur, then grew to be huge and booming. ** He would most definitely be friends with and occasionally use Meloetta. ** He owns many offhand Wooloo and Mareep. ** Duane would probably pick up a Chatot he doesn't use in battle, and acts as a backup singer. * Duane is from Unova, likely from Floccesy Town because of the Mareep ranches, Alder living there (inspiration to be a leader) and Pledge Grove nearby (another leader inspiration, prove himself to the Swords of Justice). * He'd want to join Roxie's band, or be inspired from her to start his own. General Trivia * Initially Duane was a 10000% Player > Reaper character, with a sheep Noise Form called Aries Allargando. Then Development™ happened, and boi made a mature and tough decision to contemplate his choices before ultimately sacrificing his love for UG existence to return to life. (sobs, my boi.... I'm so proud). ** His Reaper form will exist forever in an AU, somewhere. ** Had his development gone even the slightest bit differently, Duane may have seen his RG self/pre-fee self as inferior and weak, or consider the second chance to be something in the "afterlife" (as Tori hadn't thought of Duane's faith at all or if he'd believe in death being the end of regular life). Either of these developments would have ended in Duane's Reaper end. * (English) Voiceclaim is Darren Criss. (Have yet to find a Japanese voiceclaim) * Duane was inspired by mostly the character of Blaine Anderson from Glee. * He's got a running playlist of songs here * Songs performed: ** "It's Not Unusual" ** "Piano Man" ** "Pompeii" ** "Radioactive" ** "Help!" (mentally) ** "Raise Your Glass" ** "Wanna Be Startin' Something" (battle, Day 1) ** "No One is Alone" (Memorial, Day 1) ** "I2I" (battle, Day 2) ** "Something's Coming" (Memorial, Day 2) ** "Sincerely Me" (Day 3) ** "Teenage Dream" (battle, Day 3) ** "Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio" Mashup (Day 3) ** "The Day The Dance is Over" (Memorial, Day 3) ** "Don't Stop Me Now (I'm Having a Good Time)" (battle, Day 4) ** "The Boys Are Back" (Day 4) ** "Not While I'm Around" (Day 4) ** "Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now)" (Memorial, Day 4) ** "Scream" (Memorial, Day 5) ** "Silly Love Songs" (Day 6) ** "Defying Gravity, pop version" (Memorial, Day 6) ** "Top of the World" (Day 7, Post-Game) ** "Cough Syrup" (Post-Game, August 22nd, Memorial) * He is canonically TERRIBLE at art and drawing. * Duane plays "Werewolf" in his school's drama club all the time, and by "play" it's usually a melodramatic spiel because drama club kids gotta go Extra and he's no exception. * Never Have I Ever Trivia: ** Has gone swimming in the ocean ** Never stayed awake for 36 hours straight ** Has gone to public school ** Technically has left Japan by not being from Japan ** Never finished a video game in one day ** Never cooked anything but pasta or microwave meals for himself ** Has had a girlfriend ** Has jumped out a window ** Has had his first kiss (and many more from being a male lead in drama club) ** Never committed murder ** Never had hotpot. ** Never given nor received a hickey. ** Has played an instrument (piano and maybe guitar) ** Has been punched in the face. (by Noise and Brendan) ** Has climbed a tree ** Never used a shoe to store money ** Has snuck out at night Gallery Category:Week 16 Category:Players